


Deus, Deus Meus

by HannaM



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The important thing was to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus, Deus Meus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



The walls were whispering.  
  
Or quietly screaming.  
  
Or maybe it was rats or mice or rats _and_ mice, scurrying around in the walls like there was some kind of city of rodents back there, lots of roads criss crossing over each other and everyone going somewhere with some purpose in their tiny animal minds that Isaac would never understand.  
  
There was so much that Isaac would never understand.  
  
Something was thumping, slowly and steadily. It could have been Isaac's own heartbeat, of course, but he wasn't so sure about that anymore. He wasn't even sure it was a heartbeat, and not someone, some _thing_ following him with heavy steps through the basement.  
  
The important thing was to keep walking. Keep walking. Don't let them catch up.

Don't look at their faces.

Don't look at their eyes.

The ones that _had_ eyes, anyway.

Isaac still had eyes, that was what was important.

Eyes to see, eyes to cry with.

Eyes to bleed, sometimes.

How much blood was in Isaac? How much blood could he lose before he'd start to get dizzy and weak and maybe die curled up deep in the ground with no one to leave the few things he had left to but his cat, Guppy?

Guppy was probably the only one who would miss Isaac if he died. Guppy didn't care if Isaac was a sinner.

What happened to Guppy, anyway?

Mom said he had to go away along with everything else, but Guppy wouldn't just run away and leave. He wouldn't. And Mom said a lot of things that didn't really make sense.

There was a golden chest sitting behind spikes.

Isaac had never found anything in a chest worth walking on spikes for, so he kept going.

The ones without heads sometimes moved much faster than the ones with heads. It almost made Isaac wonder if he'd run any faster without his head.

Except that was a terrible idea because then he wouldn't be able to see where he was going and-

Well, what if his head was still around but not attached to his body?

No, that would be too confusing. And anyway it wasn't like he'd know how.

There was so much blood on the ground underneath his feet.

Blood, and skeletons, and-

He had to look at the ground otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell when some of them were leaking sickly green glistening _stuff_ that he'd seen slugs slide into and die in.

Keep walking. Keep walking. Don't let them touch you.

When they cry, don't listen.

That's a gray doll, not a dead body.

The door always locked behind Isaac the moment he let it close behind him, and wouldn't let him out until everything inside was dead. That was why he had to. It didn't make him a bad person.

It didn't _make_ him a bad person, he couldn't help being a bad person.

The door was locked but there was nobody but Isaac in the room.

Nobody but Isaac and whoever just laughed.

It sounded like...

Mom?

A giant bloody hand slammed down on the ground next to Isaac, and he ran.

Not Mom. It couldn't be, it was-

Mom's nails, manicured and bright red.

He could see the bones sticking out where the wrist had been cut off from the arm.

Isaac had thought more than once that Mom's nails looked like claws. Like claws that could yank your eyes out and squish them in front of you.

The hand slammed down, again and again, the same way Isaac had seen Mom squash flies. Spiders she left alone, even though Isaac was much more scared of them, because she said they'd eat the flies. That never made Isaac feel any better.

The spiders down in the basement were huge, like they'd ate so many flies they'd swelled up and become giant, and now they thought Isaac was their dinner. Breakfast? Lunch? How long had he been down here?

More blood splattered on the ground. The door was open again.

There were only two rooms left he hadn't gone through, and Isaac knew by the horned skull on top of the doorway that one of them led further down. Which was where he was going to have to go anyway, since there wasn't any way to go back up.

He always hesitated before walking through these doors. They looked more like gaping mouths than doors, with the red light spilling out and the hollow eyes just above. It gave Isaac the unpleasant feeling that he was being devoured, again and again and again.

There was a monster on the other side of the door, but there were monsters everywhere, even above the basement.

If he was being devoured, he just had to come out the other side.

Which sounded nice and everything, but it did nothing to prepare Isaac for a monster he _knew_ he'd already killed.

It was almost all skull, vomiting blood and it was _coming for Isaac._

He had to do it. He had to. 

When it finally exploded in one final mass of gore, Isaac found an old bag of dog food lying by the wall. Grateful to finally have something for dinner (breakfast? lunch?) he sat down and ate it on the spot.

There was another door that hadn't been there before.

He thought he heard a roar from off in the distance, but he was no more sure of that than anything else.

Slowly, Isaac walked through the door.

The walls were whispering, he was certain now. Or maybe he was just hearing whispers from some other place that was here and not here, like this room.

Isaac stared up at the black statue. It had wings and a head that might have been a goat's. One of its hands was extended outwards.

At the statue's feet was a book and a dead cat.

The cat looked like...

Isaac took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title references Psalm 22/Tehellim 22.


End file.
